User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive/FEB2009
Socks the Cat :make Socks Clinton as the main page --Mutopis 2:13, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Pics to upload lol! no it wasn't. Check out this site www.wikaility.com The Perfected One! X9Lf_qFly6k&feature=related You're a winner! Or, for convenient use in the All You Need To Know box, Cheers! Atenea del Sol 18:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Fine Print How do I make "fine print" so tiny that it's barely legible? It works as part of a gag on the Debt-Miles page. Atenea del Sol 17:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Weird Happenings What is going on with my templates for the Debt-Miles affiliate program? You can see what's going on at the bottom of my user page. How do I fix it? Atenea del Sol 06:38, 18 February 2009 (UTC) : Nevermind, I figured it out and fixed it. But here's a new question - how do I get pages marked with the Debt-Miles Associates banners to show up in a Debt-Miles Associates category for easy reference? I don't quite get how that works. Thanks! Atenea del Sol 06:49, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :: PS - Any comment you have on the Debt-Miles concept would be greatly appreciated; I am still working on the truthification thing. Atenea del Sol 06:49, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::: I just realized that the US Government and some of its departments and agencies (especially the Fed, the Treasury, NASA, and the Pentagon) are actually Plutonium-Level Members (given that their debts are in the Trillions of dollars). What do you suggest that I do about a Plutonium-coloured banner? What colour is Plutonium anyway? Or should it just be white with an additional mushroom cloud? Atenea del Sol 07:22, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I actually picked Plutonium specifically, because it is more expensive, gram for gram, than Platinum. Kryptonite is tempting, though..... Atenea del Sol 16:17, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::: I figured it out. And the other precious-metals levels now have medals of their coresponding metals from the US Dept. of Commerce. I'm still working on the Debt-Miles Credit Card for Associate-level members. Atenea del Sol 18:35, 18 February 2009 (UTC) The Had It Coming Lol, we are both so gay.... Showtunes forever! Atenea del Sol 15:17, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :ROFLMFAO. I'm a chick. I'm allowed to like showtunes. Atenea del Sol 02:29, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::You forget, sir. I am the Greek Goddess of Truthiness and Strategery. I'm ageless. Atenea del Sol 04:47, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Oscars What do you propose we call them, then? The Hollywood High-Rollers Top Grossing Awards? Atenea del Sol 06:10, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Recount 2 If we all manage to get chapters of this thing (Recount 2: The Recountering / Recount 2: Truthiness Boogaloo / Recount 2: Sneakers) done before the next Truthies deadline, you'd dang well better give us all awards for them.... There's no way they're going to compete with each other. Atenea del Sol 17:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Me is sad The article I wrote (Colbert Loyalists) that was nominated for one of the awards didn't win due to a large influx of votes at the last minute, and I feel sad. Do you think that it is a good consulation that 3 of my articles are in the top rated content (Prof. McDoc, Colbert Loyalists, and The Bird)? I don't want to sound like a baby, but I put a lot of effort into that and had my dreams crushed. Well, actually, it was only my dream after I found out that it was nominated, but nonetheless, it is sad. And to make matters worse, I have started rambling now. Poo. Anyway, hi. --Prof. McDoc 04:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, you really know how to cheer a guy up. Who else woulda suggested confessing my totally strait love for Stephen Colbert. I am particulary proud of the card I put there. I also like the new phrase "Guy Love". Sneakers Hadn't even thought to! Thanks for the heads up. Atenea del Sol 13:20, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Recount 2 I think the studio is just trying to mess with peoples' heads on the plot and final outcome of the film. Time will tell which aspects of each are incorporated into the final film.... Atenea del Sol 05:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :So they're all part of the same series? Then one of them should actually be called Recount 3, should it not? ::Oh, and I'm sure you mean A New Hope, The Return of the Jedi, The Empire Strikes back kind of way... Atenea del Sol 01:25, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I do consider them to be one movie (geek? why yes, yes I am). I was merely pointing out the inconsistency of grouping one of the first three chapters in with the final ones. Which kind of means we need Sneakers' take on this to round out the Recount 2 trilogy - The Recountering, Truthiness Boogaloo, and his entry. Atenea del Sol 13:36, 10 February 2009 (UTC) 2008 Truthies Dear Sir, thank you! Where do I go to pick up my 2008 Truthiness Award trophies? My friends are never going to believe that I won three Truthies without them! Conversely, if trophies are not to be awarded, you can send me a certificate via email.... As for my all-expense paid world-tour of drought-stricken countries, gracias the Colbert Report, I'd prefer Australia over Darfur, China, or Spain, if at all possible. Although I am officially (According to Palin) a "Mexican," I live in the Baby Jesus approved vacation state of Ecuador. I can take some our (over)abundant water with me to sell in support of the Wikiality. Atenea del Sol 00:16, 8 February 2009 (UTC) PS - You'll need to book me five tickets. I wouldn't do to upset my "Mexican" Crack Lawyers. PPS - Sympathies, regards, and prayers go out to Dann135. He'll be joining Jimmy Hoffa soon; a Crack video team is being put together so that this area of the Wikiality will not go without satire. (We don't want to upset the cockroaches, or Russell Crowe.) PPPS - Donde estan mis banners for Best Article and Biggest Bear Conspiracy? Or should I make them myself? How the Yids talk http://www.realjewnews.com/?p=90 A TIE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!! OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!! OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!! OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!! OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!! OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!!OMG!!!! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 19:51, 7 February 2009 (UTC) My Concession DEAR WATCHTVEATDONUTDRINKBEER, IT IS IN MY BEST INTEREST, & THE INTEREST OF WIKIALITY ITSELF, THAT I CONCEDE THE 2008 TRUTHINESS AWARDS ELECTION FOR WRITER OF THE YEAR. I HAVE DECIDED TO CONCEDE TO MY WORTHY AND SUPER-HOT OPPONENT ATENEA DEL SOL. DO NOT FEEL SORRY FOR ME. FOR I SHALL RETURN IN NEXT YEARS TRUTHINESS AWARDS, AND WITH HOPE, GAIN THE VOTER'S AFFECTION. GOD BLESS AMERICA, AND GOD BLESS Stephen Colbert. SINCERELY, --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 01:50, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Time Zones Think of me like a New Yorker - that's the time zone I'm in. I've just been quite busy today, is all. Atenea del Sol 06:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) 2008 Truthiness Awards Can you contact Atenea Del Sol? I need to speak with her. I am possibly maybe somehow kinda willing to make a deal with her. Don't Support Him Dann135 tried to falsify the vote count from Florida! That's been done to death, and with disasterous results. Jeb isn't on his side, so he shouldn't be allowed to steal this one. It's at least a tie, and for facty vs truthy, more than one of his votes came from himself. Do you really think he's a Bush and should be allowed to steal elections? Hooray for Pittsburgh! Did Bruce sing "Born to Run" or "Tenth Avenue Freezout"? Peace from Mt. Olympus Atenea del Sol 03:44, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Where's Dann? He's played by the cockroach, man. Top billing, even. What was the score in the Superbowl? Atenea del Sol 03:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Support Me Dear WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer, As you should know, the 2008 truthiness awards recently ended, and I won "Writer of the year". Now, The liberal media led by User:Atenea del Sol has filed suit against my victory in a Bush V Gore style recount. If you believe in democracy, Truthiness, and Stephen Colbert, then you will support me. Tell me you support me on my talk page if you are on Stephen's side. Sincerely... --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:33, 2 February 2009 (UTC) That disgusting pic of Stephen snotting Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Conflict This conflict has gone on for so long, I've already got a movie deal about it. Who do you want to play you? Conflict! Alternately, you could be played by David Duchovny... Atenea del Sol 22:47, 1 February 2009 (UTC) --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 14:04, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Apologies Sorry, it won't happen again. Atenea del Sol 01:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ROFLMFAO! So, does this mean that you're going to use the sliding scale of admin votes, and void all those votes that come from the same IP, especially those of non-humans and Cardinals of the Holy Roman Church? Atenea del Sol 00:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) 2008 Truthies - Recount Saga So, is this going to be a Franken-Coleman style recount? Because Al's legal team has expressed interest in representing me, in the interests of seeing that all votes are counted. Democracy rules! Atenea del Sol 23:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC) PS - are ties an option? Does international support count? I know friends from several parts of Mexico voted for me... Exactly what format are you following? Does the fact that you requested a (winning) article from me count? If that's the case, each of my votes should count for 1.5 not 1.0, and the administrator's vote should count for 3.... Kind of like in D&D for senior characters, yes? PPS - Al's legal team asks: would an express shipment of beer and donuts have any effect on the speed and accuracy of the counting of every vote? PPPS - Dann135 appears to have plagiarized me in regards to "The Golden Touch of My Truthiness" on his user page. That should be worth a few votes right there. I have contacted him about it, politely, and if he doesn't respond to me I'll be forced to request that our legal teams interface. Dr. Colbert has made it very clear that MY STUFF SHOULD BE PROTECTED! Atenea del Sol HOLDS NO COPYRIGHTS TO THE TERM "THE GOLDEN TOUCH OF MY TRUTHINESS". IT IS JUST FREEDOM OF EXPRESSION!!!!!! IF HE WANTS WAR, HE'LL GET WAR!!!!!! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO USE THE TERM JUST LIKE STEPHEN SAYS BIG BUSINESSES HAVE THE RIGHT TO OUTSOURCE JOBS!!!!! AND STEPHEN HIMSELF SAID IN America: The Book, THAT EVERYONE'S VOTE COUNTS THE SAME. 0.000963%. By the way, You look great today. Did you cut your hair or something because you look great.--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:20, 1 February 2009 (UTC) For The record, Aeenea Del Sol Supports Al Franken, So She is a liberal & She doesn't support The Greatest President. Thanks I appreciate the help in editing my Skunkape post. That was my first one, and I was having a little trouble figuring out how to make it look like the other tubes. Thanks. Kyle Db8 01:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC)Kyle Bin Laden Thanks, will take a look at the tube.